Unchained Melody
by Entropic Cascade
Summary: A short bit of fluff, can be about any of the characters m/f - no slash here . Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. My first fanfic...


This is a piece of fluff that has been bouncing around my brain for almost two months now, and I finally got a chance to get it down on paper. Many, many thanks to Bee who beta'd this for me even though her life is exceptionally crazy at the minute! It is also my first fic, so please be kind when you tell me what I did wrong…

Due to my own indecisiveness, you can decide who want the characters to be (because for me it seemed to change minute by minute…)

The song is "Unchained Melody", by The Righteous Brothers, which I don't own. I also don't own the Stargate characters, just playing with them for a little bit, they'll be back by curfew.

There is no copyright infringement intended, I am not making any money out of this, just having a little fun with one of my favourite songs and characters from my favourite show…

Driving through the early-morning snow covered streets of Colorado Springs, he heard the opening bars to his new favourite song…

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch  
_

He didn't remember how he managed to be on the dance floor with _her_ when the slow set started, but he remembered thinking that if there _were_ any real gods, they must be rewarding him for a good deed, a very good deed…

_a long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?  
_

Even though he hadn't been drinking (after all he was the designated driver, plus alcohol didn't really agree with him), he though he would collapse when she looked into his eyes and her smile combined with her…_heady_…smell, the one he could never get enough of, the one he wished he could bottle and keep with him whenever they were apart.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me  
_

He could remember the soft, silky feel of her skin, how surprised he was when he realised that it was her skin he was feeling and not the fabric of her dress…_that dress_…he remembered how he thought he had died and gone to heaven when the elevator doors opened and _she_ walked into the room - he was vaguely aware that the other people had entered the room with her and were now talking to him. He made noises, noises that he thought would cover the fact that his brain was not functioning…he didn't see the exasperated looks that his friends were giving him, he could only see _her_, and he could see that she only had eyes for him too…

_Lonely rivers flow to the sea,  
to the sea  
to the open arms of the sea  
lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'  
I'll be coming home wait for me  
_

However, other partygoers had different ideas, and he found himself propelled in a different direction to her, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see her, people were talking to him, important people were talking to him, he tried to concentrate on them and their inane conversations…but all he could think of was the vision he had seen when the elevator doors opened…

_Oh, my love  
my darling  
I've hungered for your touch _

After a couple of hours, he felt as dejected as he had ever felt in his life, so much worse than all the times other treasured team members were injured, missing or presumed dead. He thought back to that chick flick she had made them watch on movie night a few weeks back…_Love Actually_…that little boy was right, being in love _is _the worst thing in the world.

_A long lonely time  
and time goes by so slowly  
and time can do so much  
are you still mine?_

But then the crowds parted, or so it seemed to him, revealing his angel, his salvation. He remembered staggering forward and praying she wouldn't reject him. He remembered the surprise he felt as she allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor, the shock he felt when she placed her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. Unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, he remembered, oh, he remembered, the feel of her body against him, the way she seemed to fit, how right it felt. He remembered her words to him, words he thought he would never hear from her..

_I need your love  
I need your love  
Godspeed your love to me_

He glanced over at the passenger seat, still not quite believing that she was there, that she was asleep in his car, he remembered when she whispered breathlessly in his ear that she was _his, she had always been his_…


End file.
